Girl Talk
by desolate butterfly
Summary: [yuri, InoTema] Ino's not drunk, she just wants to inform Temari about something very important.


Title: Girl Talk  
Author: desbutterfly  
Genre: humour, romance  
Pairing: Ino/Temari  
Rating: PG 13  
Warnings: shoujo ai, hints of ShikaIno and ShikaTema  
Summary: Ino's not drunk, she just wants to inform Temari about something very important.

--

"Shikamaru's a horrible boyfriend."

The words were out of her mouth before she could take them back, not that Ino would have taken them back anyway. Why should she? They were the bare bones truth of the matter; the matter being that if Shikamaru was a horrible non-boyfriend who forgot your birthday even when it was one day after his own, or sucked at giving compliments, and who never wanted to take you out when he could lie on the couch and nap, then he was probably a horrible boyfriend as well. He was a loser.

Which was why the beautiful, strong, confident, older, _successful_ kunoichi from Suna should have been backing the hell off and leaving Ino's non-boyfriend _alone_, and not hanging around Konohagakure for days on end, nosing around her team mates and drinking up all the sake at the bar.

Well…not _all_ the sake. Ino had procured a little of it for herself before Temari had come in, but it wasn't nearly enough to get drunk on, which was part of the reason why she'd slid off her stool and made her way over to the booth where the other blonde sat. If she wasn't drunk, she might as well make sure that Temari wasn't getting drunk either.

Temari's eyebrow quirked upwards at Ino's declaration (and probably at the fact that Ino was making herself at home in the seat across from her) and she tapped blunted fingernails against her sake cup as she stared. Ino frowned at the fingers, comparing them to her own freshly polished nails.

She should have been pleased. Her nails were longer, prettier but all that said about her was that she spent more time on her manicure than she did training. Temari's nails probably broadcasted to the universe that she was an awesome fighter or something, Ino thought sourly. Oh wait…she was saying something.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah." Ino nodded, squinting in the low light of the bar. "He's a total asshole and he never remembers your birthday. He's probably bad in bed too." The other woman might have been smiling but she couldn't really tell. Did she think she was joking? She was being totally serious! Shikamaru was probably too lazy to do much in the bedroom. Not that she had been thinking about it.

Temari was leaning forward now, and Ino could definitely see the beginnings of an amused smirk on her face. She had about half a second to feel indignant before one of those blunted nails scraped carefully down her cheek. Then she just felt confused.

"It's a good thing I'm not dating Shikamaru then," Temari said, and Ino watched the shape of her lips as she mouthed the words. They didn't make a bit of sense.

"Huh?"

Then a booted foot slid between her legs, knocking slightly against her knees, and those capable kunoichi hands were gliding softly up the inner skin of Ino's arm as she leaned over the table, and things suddenly started to make a whole lot of sense.

Priding herself at being quick on the draw, Ino lunged forward and pressed her lips to Temari's. They bumped noses a bit, but the kiss was slick and warm and tasted like sake. Ino decided the fluttery feeling in her stomach was anticipation rather than nervousness.

When Temari pulled back with a soft scrape of teeth against her mouth, Ino shivered, clenching her thighs around the foot which had somehow made its way into her lap. She pushed her fingers clumsily through the other girl's hair, pulling out the ties and catching her nails in the thick, frizzed strands. Temari's laugh was cut off as she drew their mouths together again, tongue moving assertively this time, past lips and teeth.

Ino wasn't drunk but that didn't mean she couldn't pretend to be. Not if pretending meant she could slide her fingers beneath the table and up into the folds of Temari's skirt without feeling any sort of regret whatsoever.

She had a pretty good idea that she was much better in bed than Shikamaru anyway.

--

fin.

-- 


End file.
